Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coating composition and to an electronic component.
Background Art
Insulating pastes that contain inorganic components including a glass powder and an organic component are used as insulating material in a board, such as a multilayer circuit board, and in an electronic component.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-210141, a photosensitive glass paste comprising: an inorganic component comprising a glass powder; and a photosensitive organic component, wherein the glass powder comprises: (a) 1 to 30 percent by weight of a low melting point glass powder having a glass softening point (Ts) in the range of 400° C. to 600° C.; and (b) 70 to 99 percent by weight of high melting point glass powder having a glass softening point (Ts) at least 300° C. higher than the glass softening point of the low melting point glass is disclosed.
Specifically, it is composed of an inorganic powder mainly composed of glass: 50 parts by weight, a copolymer of methyl methacrylate and methacrylic acid: 7 parts by weight, a monomer (EO-modified trimethylolpropane triacrylate): 14 parts by weight, an initiator: 2 parts by weight, and a solvent (ethyl carbitol acetate): 27 parts by weight. With a photosensitive glass paste configured as such, the disclosure states, it becomes possible to control defects such as shrinkage upon sintering, the diffusion of conductor components, such as Ag, and gelation, and to reliably form a glass layer having via holes of desired dimensions.